Kentas
Kentas (Kor. 켄타스) is a werewolf warrior who was under Maduke's command. He enjoyed a high standing in the werewolf clan till he was declared a traitor and sentenced to serve as an experiment specimen. Appearance He appears to be a big, muscular individual, with brown eyes. His light grey hair is long and is somewhat Mohawk style. Personality Kentas is prideful and belligerent, thinking with haughtiness that werewolves are the strongest race on the planet now and that they no longer had to take into consideration the powers of Nobles nor humans. He mentions a long wait (which has lasted several hundred years) and becomes very anxious. He is unhappy about the fact that things have to be dealt in a political way and prefers combat. Later on he understands the reason for this and use the words Lunark told him on Grui. He believes that the stronger should always rule the weak. He has dedicated much to his race and believes that the pure-blood of their race are much stronger than the modified ones. Although Kentas doesn't hold humans in high regards due to their greed as humans display little regards for their own species, he has no pleasure in wantonly slaughtering them either. He even develops respect for M-21, a modified human, after getting to know each other through time of trials. But after discovering that under the leadership of Maduke, the clan he once had a total faith in is beginning to go down the same petty and avaricious path as humans do, Kentas is beginning to have doubts. Background Plot Overview 'Volume 6' Volume 7 Volume 8 Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Kentas is a very powerful warrior of his kind. He was able to fight on even grounds with Rajak Kertia, a Noble Clan Leader while stating that he wasn't fighting seriously. Despite being in a severely weakened state due to being used as a test subject, he was able to defeat Gayare, a powerful warrior that accepted physical enhancements. Transformation As a werewolf, Kentas can transform from his human form to a more wolf-like form. This transformation causes his body to grow long, grayish-brown fur and cause his muscle mass to vastly increase. After transforming, his physical abilities are enhanced greatly. Physical Prowess As a werewolf, Kentas possesses enhanced strength, speed, and most importantly, superior regenerative abilities. Apart from hand-to-hand combat, he generally uses a skill that results in the release of massive claw-shaped energy waves that can obliterate the surrounding area. His speed and strength are argued to be equal or superior to that of Rajak, as he said that he was only playing with Rajak after wounding him severely. He has also demonstrated sonic howls, which were able to destroy the surrounding area. When battling Gayare, despite being in a severely weakened state, he displayed monstrous strength and endurance. *'Regeneration': As a werewolf, Kentas possesses superior regeneration that allows him to focus more on trading blows with his enemies. Aura Manipulation As a warrior, Kentas possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura) which is equal to Nobles. He is very skilled at manipulating his aura, shown when he fires a aura blasts at Ignes Kravei. Battles *Rajak Kertia vs Kentas *M-21, Tao & Takeo vs Kentas *Kentas vs Gayare Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior